Always You
by rururei
Summary: "Katakan saja apa adanya." Kata Shikamaru pada Ino. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu di depannya, telfon saja dia dan katakan 'hei bodoh, aku menyukaimu, memangnya kau tidak tahu' Lalu tutup telfonnya." Benarkah memang akan semudah itu? ShikaIno. Oneshot. AU.


**princess_ino : **hei pemalas ƪ(ˇ▼ˇ)-cˇ_ˇ)

**shikamaru : **pfffttttt

**princess_ino : **hahahaha. sekarang ini jam kerja, _baka_. biar kutebak, kau pasti sedang main game diam-diam (ʃ_⌣̀ )/

**shikamaru : **dan beruang tedy yang sekarang jaraknya ribuan kilometer terpisah daratan dan lautan ini masih sempat-sempatnya main tebak-tebakan

**princess_ino : **ketahuan bossmu baru tau rasa ~(˘▿˘~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~˘▿˘)~

**shikamaru : **asal tau saja, bossku gadis lajang umur 30-an dan dia selalu terpesona padaku. tidak masalah kalau aku ketahuan main game ╰(◣﹏◢)╯

**princess_ino : **menjijikkan (ʃ_⌣̀ )/

**shikamaru : **diamlah dan sebaiknya bawa bule Perancis yang keren kalau kau pulang ke sini

**princess_ino : ?**

**shikamaru : **delapan tahun tinggal di Paris dan tidak pernah pacaran dengan cowok bermata biru. gah. apa-apaan itu. bawa satu kalau kau pulang.

**princess_ino : **benar, ya? tidakkah kau akan patah hati? ( o. ˘)з┌◦◦◦

**shikamaru : **gah. you wish.

**princess_ino : **aku memang akan pulang.

**shikamaru : **. . .

**princess_ino : **shikamaru?

**shikamaru : **apa? (sbntr, gara2 kau bossku bnr2 dtg)

**princess_ino : **aku akan pulang.

**princess_ino : **aku benar-benar pulang sekarang.

**shikamaru : ***off*

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Always You (c) rururei~**

**Disclaimer : **

**terinspirasi dari salah satu scene drama My Love from Another Star (episode 8)**

**haiii~ ruru kembali dengan fic pertama yang pakai cast ShikaIno (aku gemes sama pairing ini)**

**padahal yang ditagih chapter 2 Snow White, tapi idenya lagi tersumbat jadi publish yang ini dulu *nyogok***

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Alunan musik bertempo cepat memenuhi ruangan resto cepat saji itu. Jam makan siang membuat tempat itu cukup penuh. Hanya tersisa beberapa kursi yang kosong. Kebanyakan pengunjung memakai jas atau kemeja formal, jelas sekali mereka karyawan kantoran yang tidak ingin menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk makan siang. Sebagian lagi mungkin tidak suka atau sedang bosan dengan menu kantin kantor, jadi mereka memilih untuk datang ke tempat itu.

Di salah satu kursi yang terletak di sudut ruangan, seseorang duduk sendirian menekuri meja. Hamburger di depannya baru tersentuh setengah. Sosok berkemeja hitam itu bukan sedang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya, tapi justru sibuk menekuri benda lain: gadget-nya.

Tangannya bergerak cepat. Kepalanya benar-benar terpekur pada benda itu sampai-sampai orang yang lewat di depannya tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya. Sosoknya hanya terlihat sebagai seseorang yang jangkung, berambut hitam legam dan berbalut kemeja hitam.

"Ah."

Tiba-tiba dia mendongakkan kepala sambil mendesah pelan. Dia berdecak beberapa kali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya menyeruput sedikit cola dari gelasnya. Kemudian seluruh fokusnya kembali pada gadget di tangannya. Tidak peduli lagi pada hal lain –yang sejak awal memang tidak pernah dia pedulikan.

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Dia mendengar suara lain tepat di depannya, tapi perhatiannya terlalu sulit untuk dibagi. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk tanpa sekalipun mendongak sambil menggumamkan kata yang kedengarannya seperti "silakan."

Terdengar bunyi kursi ditarik. Kemudian dia bisa melihat segelas orange float diletakkan di atas meja, tidak jauh dari gelasnya sendiri. Dia masih saja terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Terdengar orang yang duduk di depannya berdehem pelan.

"Hei."

Mungkin orang itu sedang bicara dengan orang lain? Temannya?

"Bisakah kau tidak bermain game waktu sedang makan?!"

Dia hampir saja terlonjak karena kaget mendengar bentakan sekaligus bunyi meja dipukul di depannya. Benarkah orang asing yang duduk di depannya baru saja meneriakinya? Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bermain game ketika sedang makan di tempat umum seperti ini bisa menjadi pemandangan yang mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.

Dia mendongakkan kepala, memicingkan mata dan bersiap-siap untuk balik meneriaki orang itu kalau perlu. Tapi bibirnya baru setengah terbuka ketika dia malah akhirnya diam dan terkesiap.

Matanya berkedip. Iris coklatnya memastikan selama beberapa detik lagi sebelum akhirnya dia meneriakkan satu kata sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Ino!"

Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju gadis yang duduk di depan kursinya dan menarik bahu gadis itu sampai dia berdiri. Kemudian dia memeluknya.

"Ya ampun! Ini benar-benar kau!?"

Ino terbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak mendengarkan. Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan, bodoh." Ino memukul punggung lebar Shikamaru. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Akhirnya Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Ino mendengus.

"Kau bilang kau sering ada di sini waktu jam makan siang."

"Benarkah?"

Shikamaru sepertinya lupa dia pernah mengatakan hal itu. Ino hanya mencibirnya.

"Waaaaa... Lihat dirimu."

Dia masih memegangi kedua bahu Ino, kemudian meneliti tubuh gadis itu dari bawah sampai ke atas.

"Jadi begini penampilan seorang desainer Paris."

Ino memukul bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Terakhir kali kuingat rambutmu tidak seperti ini."

Shikamaru semena-mena memegang-megang rambut pirang panjang Ino.

"Dasar bodoh," sahut Ino sambil menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru dari rambutnya, "Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Itu satu tahun yang lalu, tahu."

Shikamaru tertawa lagi.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

Shikamaru melepaskan Ino dan berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Ino ikut duduk, meraih gelas orange floatnya dan meminum seteguk.

"Kemarin."

"Apa?"

Shikamaru memasang wajah shock.

"Kau datang kemarin dan tidak memberitahuku? Aku benar-benar sakit hati."

Dia memegangi dadanya, memasang wajah seolah-olah dia benar-benar terluka.

Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kalau kuberi tahu, kau mau apa?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa menjemputmu di airport." Shikamaru menggigit hamburgernya.

"Sambil membawa-bawa papan 'selamat datang beruang tedy' atau apalah."

Ino melemparinya dengan gumpalan tisu.

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali."

Gadis itu mencemooh.

"Berapa minggu?" tanya Shikamaru, kali ini dia hampir tersedak.

Ino menyodorkan gelas colanya kepada si rambut nanas itu.

"Apa?"

"Liburanmu."

Shikamaru menghabiskan gigitan hamburger terakhirnya sambil tetap menatap Ino. Gadis itu terdiam. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran meja.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Gadis itu malah balik bertanya.

"Apa?"

Shikamaru balik bertanya lagi.

"Aku bilang aku benar-benar _pulang_ sekarang."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Shikamaru sebelum dia bisa mencerna maksud kalimat Ino. Setelah bisa memahaminya, Shikamaru hampir saja berteriak ketika dia bertanya.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke Paris?"

"Bisakah kau tidak usah berisik?" Ino memandang sekeliling, memastikan mereka tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. "Seingatku aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu."

"Benarkah?"

Sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar tidak ingat.

"Tapi," dia menatap Ino lekat-lekat, "Kau yakin? Karirmu sudah cukup bagus di sana. Kupikir kau malah akan pindah kewarganegaraan."

Ino hanya tersenyum.

"Kupikir lebih banyak hal bagus di sana daripada di sini."

"Itu hanya tentang 'apa yang kau pikir,' Shikamaru. Kau tidak mengerti tentang 'apa yang kupikir.' "

"Memangnya apa?"

Shikamaru menopang dagu sambil menatapnya penasaran.

Ino meneguk minumannya lagi lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Memang banyak hal-hal di sana yang tidak bisa kutemukan di sini," katanya, "Tapi ada juga sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutemukan di sana, bagaimanapun juga aku mencarinya."

Shikamaru tampak berpikir lagi.

"Misalnya apa?"

Ino berpaling padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan tahu."

Jam isitirahat makan siang hanya tersisa beberapa saat lagi, memaksa Shikamaru untuk kembali ke kantornya. Jarak kantornya dari tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh, cukup dengan hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Ino berjalan di sampingnya selama mereka menyusuri trotoar. Shikamaru memaksa gadis itu menemaninya berjalan dengan alasan konyol agar teman-teman kerjanya melihatnya berjalan dengan seorang gadis.

"Kenapa tidak jalan saja dengan bossmu kalau begitu?"

Shikamaru tergelak.

"Dia bukan tipeku."

"Hah. Memangnya kau punya tipe?"

"Jangan salah." Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya sambil menoleh pada Ino. "Standarku cukup tinggi."

"Setinggi langit?" Ino tertawa. "Pantas saja kau belum menikah juga."

"Lihat saja dirimu sendiri, nona." Shikamaru mencibirnya. "Kuliah dan kerja di Perancis, tapi tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria pirang bermata biru. Apakah itu tidak terlalu memprihatinkan?"

"Maaf saja." Ino mengibaskan tangannya. "Standarku juga sangat tinggi."

Gadis itu memberi penekanan pada kata "sangat" yang diucapkannya.

Mereka berhenti di halaman kantor Shikamaru.

"Ino." Shikamaru menatapnya kali ini. "Apa ini karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu?"

"Apa?"

Ino membulatkan matanya.

"_Well _–kau tahu."

Shikamaru menggusap bagian belakang lehernya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat membeli majalah. Ada artikel tentang profilmu."

"Lalu?"

Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Ketika wartawan itu bertanya apa kau punya pacar," Shikamaru berdehem kecil, "Kau bilang cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk waktu yang lama."

Raut wajah Ino tampak berubah. Dia sempat menunduk selama beberapa saat. Wawancara itu sudah lama sekali. Dia hampir melupakannya.

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu mencoba tertawa. "Aku lupa pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu."

"Sebagai teman, aku sakit hati." Shikamaru memegangi lagi dadanya dengan tampang terluka. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang hal seperti itu."

Ino hanya tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru meraih bahunya.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?"

Iris obsidiannya mencoba meneliti wajah Ino yang seketika berubah lagi. Gadis itu hanya diam.

"Memang apa pentingnya?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ke manapun selain pada wajah di depannya.

"Katakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Jangan memendamnya lama-lama."

"Apa?"

Ino menoleh pada Shikamaru lagi.

"Ini sungguhan." Shikamaru memasang tampang serius. "Apa perlu aku yang membantumu mengatakannya? Katakan saja padaku siapa laki-laki bodoh ini."

Ino menghela napas. _Apakah meminta seorang pria untuk membantu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada pria lain adalah hal yang masuk akal?_

"Ide yang bagus," gumamnya, "Terimakasih."

Ino baru saja akan menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru dari bahunya ketika Shikamaru malah beralih memegang kedua sisi wajah gadis itu.

"Percayalah. Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang cukup bodoh untuk menolak gadis sepertimu," katanya, "Ini saran dari seorang teman baik. Kau harus mendengarkan."

Ino menghela napas lagi.

"Memang bagaimana caranya?"

Shikamaru diam sejenak.

"Katakan saja apa adanya." Katanya akhirnya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu di depannya, telfon saja dia dan katakan 'hei bodoh, aku menyukaimu. memangnya kau tidak tahu?' Lalu tutup telfonnya."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ino terdiam menatap manik mata hitam itu, melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di sana.

_Apakah akan semudah itu?_

Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Ino dan melirik arlojinya.

"Sudah terlambat," katanya, "Aku harus ke dalam."

Dia tersenyum, mengacak rambut Ino sejenak lalu berbalik menuju ke pintu kantor.

"Nanti malam aku ke rumah, ya. Bibi pasti masak enak kalau ada kau di rumah."

Dia melambaikan tangan. Ino menatap punggung itu menjauh. Matanya meredup.

Shikamaru baru saja sampai tepat di depan pintu kantor ketika ponsel di saku celananya bergetar.

Dia berhenti dan merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel itu.

_Princess Ino_

Dia berbalik, mendapati Ino masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Gadis itu sedang menatap Shikamaru.

"Apa-apaan gadis bodoh ini?"

Shikamaru mengangkat telfonnya.

"Hei, nona, apa kau sebegini frustasinya? " tanyanya, "Aku menyuruhmu menelfon orang yang kau sukai, bukan menelfon– "

Tidak ada jawaban. Ino masih menatapnya. Shikamaru melihat gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh itu, akhirnya Shikamaru bisa melihat bibir gadis itu bergetar. Matanya basah.

Shikamaru menurunkan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Tangan kanannya tergantung begitu saja di sisi tubuhnya.

_Tapi ada juga sesuatu yang tidak bisa kutemukan di sana, bagaimanapun juga aku mencarinya._

"Ino..."

Dia berbisik sendiri.

Mereka masih bertatapan.

Dengan mata yang saling berbicara tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

.


End file.
